gleeroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BrittBrittQuinny/Group FanFic -1 Part 1
Brittany's standing by her locker and Quinn walks over. "Hey Britt, I need some help with something" She said, looking around her to make sure no one's listening in. "What? If it invovles anything about the latest Rachel Berry song... I'm so not in. I heard it. My Headband was a hit, every thing since then has been crap." Brittany responded. Quinn told her that it had nothing to do with Rachel or anyone in Glee Club other than Lauren and Puck, but Brittany still wasn't sure if she should do it, stating that last time she tried to help Quinn with Puck, she got knocked up, hinting at the fact that there was actually something going on before that Brittany was a part of and that she did it with him about a week before. Quinn seemed like she didn't want anyone to find out. Brittany seemed a bit annoyed that Quinn didn't want to really talk about it, and Quinn was shocked to find out that Britt had done it with him a week before. "Okay listen, at lunch, I told you my secret, I trust you not to tell anyone, and please- just do me this favor!! Break up Lauren and Puck. I can't become prom queen with Finn. It's taken me this long to realize it, but I need PUCK. So please, just do it. And DON'T tell Santana. Please, I'm begging you!!" Quinn begged Brittany. "But Finn can fly- Why wouldn't you want that? Me and Artie are going to go sky diving one day. Once I get him back. It'll be awesome" Brittany told her. Santana walked by but realized they where talking and turned around. "Okay- First off, Quinn, you're failing as an American Citizen. Second- Brittany, is that even legal?" Quinn walked away after that and left Brittany and Santana on there own. Meanwhile Rachel came up to Kurt and took his arm and told him that his outfit was very ''inspiring and Kurt offered her another makeover, promising that he would not ruin her chances with anyone this time. Finn stormed over and told Kurt "Kurt Seriously. Try to stay IN YOUR ROOM when your doing your glitter. it got all over my jacket and Azimio kicked my ass for it." Kurt told him to not leave his jacket around everywhere and threatended to Bedazzle his football. Santana, walking by (Leaving Brittany), told Kurt "Kurt, with all your be-dazzles, my eyes are starting to hurt. I mean seriously, you have a be-dazzled everything. Brittz even gave me a be-dazzled watch with your face on it. What's that all about?" Kurt telling her that that was for Blaine and he needs it back just to find out Santana burned it. Finn and Santana stormed off so Kurt and Rachel kept walking. ''Back To Quinn Scene Kurt and Rachel walked up to Quinn who was walking to the Choir Room to go practice. "If I may, Quinn, you musn't ask Brittany questions. She thinks My Headband was good. How did you even hear that anyway?" Quinn kept walking, somewhat ignoring them, not really caring for whatever they had to say. Kurt told her that Lauren and the rest of the AV club had set up cameras and enjoyed her original songs. "Yes, Rachel, we've all heard it. It was probably the most fun us Glee girls (And Kurt) have had in a while. Seriously, we ate popcorn and laughed at you" Quinn said, still walking ahead of the two. "I didn't eat popcorn! 1. Those things are LOADED with empty calories, and the grease will do horrible things to your skin. And 2. I was afraid I'd choke at that part about 'when schoolgirl pigtails won't do'... Rachel, schoolgirl pigtails NEVER do. You should know this by now" Quinn laughed and kept walking with Kurt as Rachel turned around back down the hallway. Kurt told Quinn they were healthy Gronola Bits and wondered off. Quinn turned to him and asked if she could come over sometime to have warm milk and a lotta lady chat and taking pictures, but Kurt only agreed if Quinn would try some gronala bits, she agreed to it. Writing The Next Part... (Its Still #1) Category:Blog posts